Tales of Lychanthropy Book One:The curse
by AVIANVOID
Summary: The Tale of Azrael Fallane and his tales of Lycanthropy.
1. Chapter 1

Darkness blanketed the dense forests of Aldmerrow. Three young males, they seemed to be, searching "Move Azz," a young man with dark brown hair ordered the younger male with coal black hair, that held a natural red streak. "Whatever Drav, I'm moving, jeez." Another young man simply face-palmed at his siblings' stupidity, he also had coal black hair, only his held a striking neon blue streak, "You both are idiots." he said exasperated. "Lighten up, Zen, we're searching for Mom and Dad , besides, Drav know he loves me, he just doesn't show it." the youngest quipped, which resulted in his getting backhanded by his older brother. The necklace Draven had gotten on his seventh birthday, had begun to glow a bright green, just then they then heard a beastial growl, a dark shape began , moving around the dark forest with a speed that betrayed its size, Azrael looked at the shadowed creature that had lunged at his brother, thinking quickly, with a near superhuman reaction time he stood in front of his brother taking the hit, upon feeling the creature's jaw clamp around his left arm, he began to scream in agony, Draven's jade necklace began to glow once more, the beast released it's hold on Azrael's arm, dropping him to the ground before scrambling back, almost seeming, scared, The beast vanishes into the darkness, Azrael was left writhing in agony on the forest floor his eyes wide, his once green iris' now a burning gold.

 **-5 Hours Later-**

Clutching his arm, Azrael said, "Yo Draven, no rush or anything, but uh, I seem to be bleeding out, so if you could hurry up, I'd love that." Draven laughed and said, "Azrael quit your whining we'll be at the house in a second. When we get there we can get you all fixed up? Sounds good? Now let's go."

 **-The Next Day-**

Veronica brushed her layered blue hair but realized she was brushing it twice as fast. She dropped her brush, put her face in her hands and said "How could this be happening to me? I don't deserve this."

 **-At school-**

Veronica went to school trying to get whatever happened this morning out of her mind. But she couldn't and she hated it. She also hated the fact that she was getting hungry. She was surrounded by humans, she could hear their pulses her breathing quickened her teeth sharpened to fangs, her hand quickly went to cover her mouth, she had to get out of there, before she did something she'd regret, she quickly began to jog which turned into a dead sprint, before she realized it, she was miles away. Veronica slows down and takes a deep breath. She goes over to a lake she sees a little ways off and looks in. What she sees is surprising and utterly terrifying, It was her, only her eyes were a glowing blood red, and her teeth had become fangs, she felt she looked demonic. It honestly scared her. She couldn't believe this was actually happening to her. One minute she was this, this average seventeen year old girl with not a care in the world. And the next minute she's this girl who feeds on blood and has to hide the fact that she's a vampire. "What am I going to do? What am I going to do?" she cried.

Veronica goes back to the school hoping to see Eleanor and Jessica. The next thing she knows she's being tackled by someone. "Hey girl where were you yesterday at Jessica's party? We missed you," Eleanor said getting up and helping Veronica up also. Eleanor has long black hair with a streak of blue in it and is wearing her usual black pants, t-shirt and hoodie. She looked around hoping to see Jessica but she couldn't see her anywhere nor could she see her little sister Katherine. "Hey Eleanor where's Jessica? She's usually like always with you." Eleanor shrugged and said, "She was here but when she saw you she sort of ran away pretty fast too. But don't worry about it she's just been acting weird since that party at that kid's house the other day." Veronica shook her head and considered whether she should go talk to her or not. "Hey Eleanor should I go and try to find her so I could talk to her or no?" Eleanor just shrugged again and said, "Yeah I guess but just be careful with her. Saturday around midnight she came into my room through my open window and just started crying and she never told me why. She still hasn't and I'm really worried about her. So yes please go and talk to her and see what's up. You're the only person she opens up to even if she just ran away from you," she laughed trying to make the tense air go away, "but yeah she'll open up to you I know she will." Eleanor smiled and waved goodbye just as the school bell rang for school to start. _Great looks like I'm not going to get a chance to talk to Jessica anytime soon,_ Veronica thought. She sighed and started walking to her homeroom class when she saw Jessica walking a little ways off from everyone. Veronica cocked her head to the side and ran towards her trying to keep her speed under control. She actually somehow controlled her speed and was very proud of herself. "Hey Jessica do you have a minute? I didn't see you this morning and I wanted to talk to you. And well Eleanor said I should come talk to you so um here I am." Jessica has, Long light brown hair that reached her back, with blonde tips and is wearing jean shorts and her favorite tie dye t-shirt. "Oh yeah sorry about this morning I thought you were someone else but yeah of course we can talk. Our teacher is not going to care we all know this." Jessica smiled her worried but happy smile. "Hey Jessica you okay? You know you can always talk to me about anything and I mean anything. And who did you think I was anyways? You don't have like a creepy stalker or something do you?" Veronica raised an eyebrow and her and Jessica burst out laughing. "No Rica it was nothing actually. Also I know Eleanor most likely told you I went over to her house and cried and I want to tell you I'm alright, seriously. Just something with my dad." Now she smiled her sad smile. Her dad has cancer and she just found out a year ago and it's been really hard for her because Jessica and her dad are really close. "Well Jessie I hope you and your dad are going to be ok and if you ever need a shoulder to cry on I'm always here. I hope you know that." Now Veronica smiled her sad smile because of the fact Jessica chose Eleanor over her. "Yeah I know that and the only reason I went over to Eleanor's was because we live closer to each and I just needed someone to cry to no matter who it was. Not that I would never go to Eleanor it's just well you know what I mean." Veronica sighed and said, "Yeah I know it's just you know how I get easily jealous." Jessica nodded and said, "Yes i know now let's go before someone realizes we're missing." They laughed and just as they started walking towards their class they passed a group of boys and one of them looked at Veronica and her eyes turned red and her fangs came out and his eyes flashed gold and his ears seemed to gain a slight point briefly

 **-Back with the guys-**

Azrael's wolf like changes receded nearly instantly, he shook his head opting to ignore the strange feeling he got from the girl, he kept walking with his brother Zeno taunting him "Staring at random girls now Azz?" his brother joked Azrael just growled, which caused both him and his brother to stop and blink in confusion, "Did i just?" "I think you did." Hearing the bell ring they rushed to what they were told would be their homeroom class, they took off for the class, Azrael's face lit up at the feeling of freedom he got from running the feeling of the wind on his face, the adrenaline pumping through his veins, he grinned and his eyes flashed a burning gold, and though he didn't notice it he had sped up drastically , he eventually stopped moving, upon seeing he reached his classroom, he fixed his black high collar jacket, and patiently awaited for his two older brothers. Zeno and Draven came up a few moments later panting, "W-when in the good lord's name did you get that fast?!" Draven said panting, "Don't know." He then walked into the classroom with his brothers in tow, the teacher. A middle aged man with slowly graying hair, and kind brown eyes, "Well class, it would seem, we have three new students, please welcome, "Azrael, Draven, and Zeno Fallane. Azrael and Zeno smirked), while Draven simply stared blankly.

The girls all looked over to see who was talking about and Veronica was surprised to see that one of the guys was the boy with the gold eyes. On another surprising note Katherine, Jessica's little sister was also in the class.

When Katherine saw that her sister was focused on a guy, she smirked and whispered, "Checking out the new kid, are we sis?" Her sister elbowed her playfully and muttered a, "Back off" before staring back at the mystery guy. Something about him was making her want to stare at him. He felt her gaze on him, and smirked in slight arrogance, he winked before walking off to find a seat with his his smirk was annoying as all hell, she couldn't deny the way that her heart fluttered when he winked at her. ' _It's what he does to all the girls, probably. Focus at the task at hand. For starters, you're a vampire! What do you do?'_

The thirst was getting stronger and harder to keep in check. Jessica felt herself getting dizzy and weak. She needed blood or else she would pass out. She raised her hand, asking to get out, but the teacher was too busy trying to control the rowdy classroom to even notice. Her head was throbbing, and in the reflection of the glass, her eyes turned blood red. She had to close her eyes before someone noticed; the last thing that she needed was more attention.

"Sis, you okay?", Katherine asks, concern filled in her voice. The pain in her head was too much, one second she was in her seat, the next she was on the floor, gasping for air that she didn't need.

"HELP! . , IT'S JESSICA!", the kind man they knew as their teacher looked over the pale and panting Jessica and simply stated, "Get her to the nurse, miss Katherine." Azrael shot up out his chair and jokingly raised his hand, "I volunteer as tribute." "Azrael, you can assist miss Katherine in escorting her sister to the nurse. But be quick. I have a lesson plan to get back to." "Alright then." he walked over and kneeled down he picked up Jessica much to Katherine's displeasure, "Calm down kid, we need to get her there quickly, and no offence you're not exactly built to carry a body." and with that the two walked off in the direction of the nurse.

Though Katherine wasn't looking forward to this random stranger hauling off her sister to God knows where, she was going to try to be nice-for now at least. "Why did you volunteer. I could've taken her myself", "Don't know, she just seems, interesting, I guess, that and I was bored out of my mind." Azrael grinned. "Listen, the last thing that she needs in her life is some guy like you; you get one girl hooked on your finger, then leave her after you fuck her. So let me make things clear, you hurt her in anyway, I personally promise that it won't end pretty for you.", "First off, you think you're a threat, that's adorable, secondly, I'm not like that, besides i barely know her, let me get to know her then we'll see." Azrael said with a far off look in his eyes, which he quickly shook off,

"You won't get to know her. Stay away from her, stay away from me, stay away from all of our friends, or else. Besides, we don't need you and your pack of mutts stinking up the place." "Did this, short ass smurf bitch, just call me a dog." Azrael flinched from his tone, but refused to back down. "Clearly you're new and don't know how this school works. It doesn't matter to me how tall you are or how old, talk to me like that again and you'll be in the doghouse. Now be a good boy and go fetch. Do you some encouragement, like a scratch behind the ear?", Katherine smirked evilly and grabbed her sister from him, struggling to haul her the rest of the way. _Damn, she's heavy._ Azrael's eyes glowed a burning gold and his pupils slitted, he growled at her, before realizing what he was doing and stopped, "Listen short stack, it's adorable that you think you're a threat but newsflash, you're not, welcome to the real world." with that he walked off to the nurse's office, he fixed his high collar and shoved his hands in his pockets."Why are you still here? I'm carrying her, while you're just skipping class. What do you want to become dumber than you already are. And newsflash, my name isn't ' _kid'_ or ' _short stack'_ , it's Katherine, jackass." He stopped and turned around smirking, "First off, my intellect trumps yours, several fold, secondly I'm "still here" because I said, I'd get her to the Nurse, second she's there, I'm out of your hair, Mkay kid?" "If I'm so dumb, then why am I in your class at 14?" "While that would be true, I got bored on the way here so checked this school's student's overall test scores, cause I can, and they were sad at best, without a doubt I am your intellectual superior. Of course you won't see that because I'm rather lazy." Azrael stated, with his eyes half lidded giving him a lazy expression, as if he were bored. "Listen, I don't give a fuck how smart you are, you're testing my patience, so leave. Besides, you don't know or care about Jess, you did say that you came cause you were bored. Are you still?", Katherine asked with an annoyed glare. "Well, seems short stacks got a temper as short as her fuse, anyway nah I'm just here cause you both seem, interesting, also I get this odd smell from the two of you, her's is a bit like, death, yours however is what's interesting, smells like a chemistry set gone wrong." "Yeah, and you're smell of wet dog is getting to me, so get lost, we're at the nurse's office, so you've completed your job. Now leave", Katherine says firmly. Just as Azrael was about to verbalize his rebuttal, the nurse appeared. "What the hell happened to her!", Nurse Debra asks, frantically rushing all three of them inside her office. Azrael just stood in the back, glancing between them and his phone not really caring, being beyond happy that he wasn't in that classroom. He snooped at the teacher's lesson plan for the day, nothing too important, just simple review for someone of his caliber, simple biology. Azrael mused to himself.

 **-Back in the Classroom-**

Veronica and Eleanor were really worried about Jessica but Veronica kept thinking about what had happened this morning. She got a really weird feeling from him and didn't like the fact that he went with Katherine to help out Jessica. She got the feeling he went with them for a different reason than just skipping class. There was something about him that was odd and she's going to find out what it was. Also, why in the world does he smell like wet dog? "Hey Eleanor, do you think Mr. Alexandros will let us go see Jessica before the bell rings? I'm really worried about her and I just have this horrible feeling something's going to happen to her." Eleanor just shook her head and said, "You and your 'feelings' why do we always listen to them?" "Because they're always right? Now c'mon let's go before the bell rings." was too busy working with a couple of students so it was easy to sneak out. They started running down the halls towards the nurse's office when they heard more running behind them. Veronica stopped and turned around and saw Zeno and Draven running behind them. "Why is everyone so fast in this school, goddamn," Draven said panting. Zeno laughed and Draven started to laugh along with him. "Okay, why are you guys following us?" The brothers looked at each other and Zeno said, "We sort of heard your plan to sneak out of the classroom to see your friend and we wanted to see our brother who is with your friend. Wait aren't you that girl we saw this morning? Staring at my brother? No offense but he would never go out with you." Veronica and Eleanor just started laughing. The brothers looked at each other with raised eyebrows. Veronica was still laughing when she said, "Don't worry boys. I would never go out with him because I have a boyfriend of two years. But sadly he's not here today. But he will be here tomorrow." Veronica smiled her sarcastic smile that all her friends loved to see. "Well we better get going before the teacher notices we're missing. Sadly for us since you're new Mr. A probably won't even notice you're gone but he will most likely notice us missing. Anyways bye."


	2. Chapter 2

**-Back in the Classroom-**

Veronica and Eleanor were really worried about Jessica but Veronica kept thinking about what had happened this morning. She got a really weird feeling from him and didn't like the fact that he went with Katherine to help out Jessica. She got the feeling he went with them for a different reason than just skipping class. There was something about him that was odd and she's going to find out what it was. Also, why in the world does he smell like wet dog? "Hey Eleanor, do you think Mr. Alexandros will let us go see Jessica before the bell rings? I'm really worried about her and I just have this horrible feeling something's going to happen to her." Eleanor just shook her head and said, "You and your 'feelings' why do we always listen to them?" "Because they're always right? Now c'mon let's go before the bell rings." was too busy working with a couple of students so it was easy to sneak out. They started running down the halls towards the nurse's office when they heard more running behind them. Veronica stopped and turned around and saw Zeno and Draven running behind them. "Why is everyone so fast in this school, goddamn," Draven said panting. Zeno laughed and Draven started to laugh along with him. "Okay, why are you guys following us?" The brothers looked at each other and Zeno said, "We sort of heard your plan to sneak out of the classroom to see your friend and we wanted to see our brother who is with your friend. Wait aren't you that girl we saw this morning? Staring at my brother? No offense but he would never go out with you." Veronica and Eleanor just started laughing. The brothers looked at each other with raised eyebrows. Veronica was still laughing when she said, "Don't worry boys. I would never go out with him because I have a boyfriend of two years. But sadly he's not here today. But he will be here tomorrow." Veronica smiled her sarcastic smile that all her friends loved to see. "Well we better get going before the teacher notices we're missing. Sadly for us since you're new Mr. A probably won't even notice you're gone but he will most likely notice us missing. Anyways bye." Veronica and Eleanor walked away towards the nurse's office leaving the two troubled brothers staring blankly at each other.

Veronica and Eleanor walked in the nurse's office to see Jessica sleeping on the cot and sitting next to her is her sister Katherine with a worried expression on her face. And over by the wall on the far side of the room stood Azrael looking at his phone as if he has not a care in the world. Veronica rolled her eyes and walked over to Katherine. Katherine looked up when she heard Veronica approach and it looked like she had tears in her eyes. "Katherine, hey how's she doing? What did the nurse say what was wrong with her?" Katherine opened her mouth to speak but before she could say anything Nurse Debra said, "Okay everyone except Veronica leave the room. I'll have her tell you the reason why when she comes out but I just need everyone to leave." Azrael just shrugged and walked out with Eleanor on his heels and a reluctant Katherine behind them dragging her feet. Veronica was very confused and looked around with a scared look on her face. "Now Veronica what I'm about to say may or may not surprise you but I'm going to say it anyways. And the reason I'm telling you this is because I know you will keep my secret because I know you are one also." Veronica looked even more confused and then her eyes widen so much that it looked like they were going to pop out of her head. "Y-you're a vampire?"

 **-In the Hallway-**

Azrael was being retarded with his brothers, "CHEVY!", "NARWHAL!" both Zeno and Azrael ran at each other and began an intricate handshake that lasted around thirty seconds, Draven simply face palmed and said in an exasperated tone, "God you two are dumbasses." Katherine and Eleanor just looked at each other and back at the three idiots in front of them. "What in God's name are they doing?" Katherine said with a facepalm and a long drawn out sigh.

"Yo B, question." "Speak child." Draven simply looked at Azrael and said, "Go drink bleach." "Nah, not today don't feel like dying right no-." he said before grabbing his head in pain, his eyes became a glowing gold and he fell to one knee, he looked up at his brothers showing them his glowing slitted eyes, his teeth had become dagger like, he said four words that sent chills down their spines, "Get, away, from me!" he then gripped his head once more. He slammed his fist on the ground sending spider web likes cracks running throughout it. He let loose a gutter filled growl, he looked up his eyes unfocused and primal, the sounds of breaking bones soon filled the air, the two could only look on in awe and shock as their brother, was replaced by something truly hellish, a large wolf like beast with glowing slitted golden eyes, and a fang filled maw. The beast roared and lunged at Zeno, who quickly rolled out of the beast's path, "A-Azz, if that's still you in there, do me a favor, and not disembowel me." the creature's eyes momentarily regained their round pupil before it was once again replaced with the wolf like pupil. The beast shook its head and roared before leaping out of the nearest window, upon landing it moved with a quickness that one would not expect from something of its size and mass, it soon vanished into the forest.

 **-Back in the Nurse's Office-**

"Y-you're a vampire?" The nurse nodded and said, "Yes my child, I am. Now before you say anything else can you help me wake up your friend so she could feed?" At the mention of eating Veronica remember that she was very hungry. She sniffed the air hoping to catch the scent of it but it wasn't until Nurse Debra brought it out that she really smelled it. She basically lunged towards the nurse but the nurse just backed away and laughed. "Ah, ah, ah. " the nurse said wagging a finger at her, "this is for Jessica. Now go help her, then I'll feed you". "How do I do this?", Veronica asked, her being new to vampirism and all. "Simple, just bite your wrist, and put it in front of her mouth, and leave the rest up to her", Nurse Debra said. Veronica looked horrified but bit her wrist anyways and went over to Jessica. She put her wrist over Jessica's mouth waiting for what was to come. She then felt teeth digging into her skin and a hand wrapping around her arm very tightly. Veronica looked down at her friend and they locked eyes. Jessica lifted her head and coughed up a little blood. "Nurse Debra how do I um clean up the blood off my arm?" Nurse Debra laughed and said, "You lick it off my dear or if you want to go the girly way you could wash it off in the sink over there. But just a warning, you're going to have to learn how to lick it off yourself in the future." Veronica just shook her head and walked over to the sink. After she was done washing the blood off her wrist, she turned around to see the nurse feeding Jessica the blood bag and waiting until she could get blood herself. Nurse Debra walked over to Veronica and said, "Your turn", and gave her a blood bag.`Then they heard a blood curdling scream coming from outside. "What the fuck was that!", Jessica screamed. "I don't know", Veronica said while subconsciously running at vampire speed, Nurse Debra and Veronica ran at similar speeds, with Jessica lagging a bit behind the two. When they got to the hallway, they saw Eleanor on the floor screaming and Katherine behind her trying to calm her down. They also saw Zeno and Draven looking horrified staring at the broken window and there was no sign of Azrael. Veronica then realized the horrible stench of wet dog in the air. She also noticed the fact that Katherine kept repeating _werewolf_ under her breath not knowing Veronica, Jessica, and Nurse Debra could hear her. "Is she saying werewolf?" Veronica asked with her eyebrow raised. "Y-yeah I think she is," Jessica said nodding, "But you don't think he really is do you?" _Because if he is, we wouldn't be able to date because it's forbidden for vampires to date werewolfs,_ Jessica thought. She shook her head and walked over to her sister hoping to get an answer as to why she keeps repeating werewolf. "Hey sis, could you tell me why you keep saying werewolf please?" Katherine jumped as if she was in a trance and said, "Because he is a werewolf and you, Veronica, and Nurse Debra are vampires. And I'm a witch." Everyone gasped except Nurse Debra as if she expected this answer. Nurse Debra smiled and said, "Miss Katherine has the gift. Yes you are a witch and as such, you have the ability to sense other supernatural beings such as your friends here. Each supernatural being has a certain type of smell. For example us vampires smell like death probably because as you know we are in a state of undeath. Witches have a smell of multiple chemical concoctions because of all the spells and chemicals you witches use. If you ever need to learn about spells and such come talk to me, I have a friend who's a witch and she'll be able to help you figure out all that witch stuff. And as for werewolves, they have a smell similar to that of canine, of course this smell is more pungent the more powerful they are." Veronica looked impressed but figured Nurse Debra had to have lived a long time to be able to know all this stuff about supernatural beings. "So that's why it seemed he smelled like dog today," Katherine said sounding surprised. "Wait something just occurred to me. What about Azrael's brothers Zeno and Draven? Why don't they smell the same way Azael do?" Nurse Debra opened her mouth to speak but before she could say anything the bell rang. "Okay you six have two choices. You can either go to class and we can finish this after school or you guys can hang out in my office, skip class, and I can finish explaining the supernatural world to you guys." The teens all decided skipping was the better option. Nurse Debra nodded and shuffled the kids into her office right as the bell rang for class to officially start.

 **-In Nurse Debra's Office-**

Once the children filed into Nurse Debra's office, Jessica felt sad. She knew that because of the rule, she could never be with Azrael. There was something about him that drew her to him; she had never felt this way about any boy before. She was too focused on thoughts about him that she wasn't even paying attention to what Nurse Debra was saying. Jessica snapped out of her thoughts and heard Nurse Debra saying, "...are supernatural hunters and they don't have a scent because they are the dividing line between the supernatural and what humans consider 'normal.'" Zeno just shrugged and said, "Cool," and Draven nodded. Veronica noticed Eleanor looking shocked when she heard what the boys had to say about their new identities. "How are you guys so cool about this?" Draven shrugged and said, "Well we just saw our brother turn into _that thing._ So right now nothing can faze us." Eleanor looked horrified and sat down on the cot. Veronica sat down next to her and Eleanor put her head on her shoulders taking raspy breaths. Eleanor finally managed to say, "So you're a vampire?" Veronica just nodded. "For how long?" "I believe it has been five days now I don't really remember." Eleanor just nodded and a tear fell down her cheek and she smiled. "So since you and Jessica are vampires when can I be one?"

Katherine just noticed the confused look on her sister's face and whispered, "You haven't been paying attention at all have you?" Jessica smiled and shook her head. "Tell me what I missed?" "Okay, so to sum it up, Zend and Draven are supernatural hunters and therefore, don't smell like wet dog". Jessica and Katherine chuckled and Katherine continued."Also you see that necklace around Draven's neck, it has the ability to ward off the supernatural unless that being was a master vampire, an alpha or a highly experienced witch or warlock." "Woah. That's some crazy voodoo magic". "Yeah, apparently their father gave it to them before their parents went missing." Jessica felt something that she hasn't felt ever since she was turned: Pitty. _It must've been awful,_ Jessica thought. Jessica and Katherine were closer than most siblings; their mother was in a car accident and died on impact. Katherine was only 5. 6 years after that, their father was diagnosed with cancer. Jessica had to play mother/sister constantly, so when she heard that Zeno, Draven, and Azrael's parents went missing, she tried not to cry. Jessica ran out the room, going to the one place where she could be wild and free: the woods.

 **-In the Woods-**

A dark shape was blurring through the forest at a speed that betrayed its size as it moved through the forest, it stopped in a massive clearing that the sun's light barely pierced through the light showed a massive humanoid wolf like creature, its dagger like teeth bared, its eyes a burning slitted gold, the beast raised it's head and sniffed, it had caught a scent. It darted off deeper into the forest following the scent, it saw a herd of deer, the beast seemed to grin maliciously, it lunged at the herd tearing them apart it a shower of blood and gore, what it didn't destroy it consumed. Before long silence had filled the clearing, before the beast dropped the mangled body of a deer and grabbed its head growling in pain, it let loose a roar that shook the entire forest and was heard for miles. The sound of breaking bones and the tearing of muscle rebounded throughout the now empty clearing, when the sounds faded all that was left was a sweating at panting blood covered Azrael, his eyes unfocused and his breathing shallow. "W-what am I?!" he whispered harshly to himself looking as his clawed hand that slowly reverted to its more human appearance, he attempted to stand on shaking legs only to fall back to the ground, looks like he wasn't leaving anytime soon. He ran his fingers through his hair, he raised his head and a shout of "FUCK MY LIFE!" rang throughout the woods.

 **-Jessica's in the woods-**

Jessica was running, running until she smelled something like wet dog in the air. Not any wet dog smell, Azrael's wet dog smell. At the thought of him, she whimpered. The overwhelming sadness of losing her parents consumed her. She only had her dad left but it feels like he's already gone. She was redirected out of her thoughts when she heard a noise. She was scared but also curious as to what it was. Then she remembered that Azrael ran into the woods when he turned into a wolf. She got scared again but was also curious as to what that sound came from. She felt an overwhelming sadness when she realized that the sound belonged to Azrael. She didn't know how she knew, but she just knew that it belonged to him. "Azrael!", Jessica called out. She was about to scream his name again when she heard him holler, "Over here". She ran to the sound and was standing in front of him in less than a minute. "Damn. You move like the Flash", Azrael said. Jessica smiled down at him, until she was brought back into reality. "What happened? Why are you out here? Why don't you just come back to the school? Why-", Jessica was about to ask another question when Azrael said, "Well, first no idea, everything kinda just went black after I got this massive headache, secondly just look down and you'll see why I'm still here." Jessica looked down and gasped at what she saw; a dead deer that was ripped in half with blood spilling out. She couldn't help but kneel to the ground and drink the blood from the deer. "I knew it," Azrael started, "You're a vampire. I can smell that you reek of death". At that comment, Jessica flashed her fangs, indicating, _Say that to me one more time_. She replied to that by saying, "Yeah? Well you smell like wet dog, so-", she was cut off with a vicious warning growl being ripped out of Azrael's mouth. "Finish that sentence, see what happens." "I'm not scared of you", she lied. There was no way she was going to give him the satisfaction of scaring her. "Besides, I think that I can handle a pup-", in an instant, he had pinned her to the forest floor, growling in her face. She let her instincts take control and hissed in his face before bringing her knee between his legs, effectively getting him off, though she didn't get far before he tackled her again. They rolled around on the forest floor for a bit, before stopping with her straddling him their faces inches apart, his burning gold eyes staring into her blood red eyes. "What I want to know is why you and your sister both have the biggest attitudes known to man", Azrael said, smirking when he found her soft spot. "Listen here, _**dog,**_ watch what you say about my sister, that is of course unless you want to be like that deer". He growled at her and forcefully pushed her off of him. "Is that what you want? A fight? Listen, I usually won't fight a girl, but I guess exceptions can be made", Azrael said, getting into fight position, though he really didn't want to fight her. He liked the girl, though he only just met her. "No. I came out here to get away from what was happening at the school. Then I heard a sound, so I thought that it was you since, you know, you're a...wolf?", Jessica said more like a question rather than a statement. "I came to see if you were okay. I guess that you are, except for having a stick lodged up your-" "Hey! Listen, I appreciate you coming here, actually I don't, but why did you leave the school?", Azrael asked. His natural curiosity got him into problems lots of times, but he didn't think it would this time. Seeing the leftover anger that was on her features turning into sadness, he realized that maybe that was something he shouldn't have said. "Hey, umm….Jessica, it's okay if you don't want to tell me. I can see that it upset you". Usually, he wouldn't care about who's feeling he hurt, but the thought of her crying, it made his heart clench in pain, it just didn't feel right. _Why am I whipped over some girl I just met?_ Jessica smiled at him and said, "It's okay. It was after you wolfed out in the hallway, we went into Nurse Debra's office, Katherine, my sister, told me what she was saying because I wasn't paying attention-", Azrael interrupted her when he said, "Why?" Seeing her cheeks flush, he knew that it involved him.

 **-In a Dungeon not that Far Away-**

"What do you mean I can't tell her? She's a vampire, she's going to find out sooner or later and I have a feeling it's going to be sooner." Marcus looked at the leaders of the Red Dawn with fear and determination. Master Scion and Lady Athenia looked at him with frustration and Lady Athenia said, "You will do as we say and obey us. You are to stay with that girl Veronica until we say, and when we give you the sign, you are to do what we told you to do." Marcus felt a little sad but didn't let it show. "I won't fail you."


End file.
